


四分二十七秒

by lzskwzl



Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam是个放荡享乐的婊, D/S暗示, Le Chiffre因此被取悦, Le Chiffre是个控制狂, M/M, PWP/车, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 侮辱, 口交, 性爱道具, 指交, 掴臀, 汉尼拔延伸, 粗暴性爱, 肛交, 脏话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 发现这文满足了我所有的幻想，作者也说彻底放飞自我了，近两万字的剧情（并不存在）车，分两P。原梗如下：《本能2》中的Adam Towers是一个放纵的享乐主义者，他在调查期间遇到了Le Chiffre，然后两人开始了一段长达9周半的风流情。双方本来都是为了肉体，但出乎他们意料的是，感情随之而至。
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers
Kudos: 19





	1. 呼吸

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Four Minutes, Twenty-seven Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757801) by [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/pseuds/Chifuyu). 



> 当然本文内容与梗是有出入的，记得一定看标签警告，确保能接受再继续！

Adam大摇大摆地走过这个地方，就好像拥有此处一样，这当然与事实风马牛不相及还可笑至极。众人带着几乎不加掩饰的轻蔑或是渴望看着他，他则露出了自己最为灿烂的笑容，一手举着香槟，另一只手塞在口袋里。Adam扫视过人群，意识到自己穿得过于随便，只有一条灯芯绒裤和一件黑色圆领毛衣；这里的男人都身着时髦的无尾服或西装，女人们则曳着光艳照人的晚礼服。至少他还是给人留下了印象。

他并不抱任何幻想，觉得今晚除了无聊、肤浅的娱乐活动，就只剩无所事事了，哪怕能在这里建点什么人脉，那也不值得搅扰。这当然不是他通常会参加的活动；酒店舞厅里充斥着自命不凡与纸醉金迷。如果不是他一个金主的坚持，他甚至都不会在这里，不过Adam还不至于蠢到冒着拂了人好意的危险拒绝他。

应出版商的要求，Adam采访了他几次。一个成功的商人，如果你想这么形容一个嘴里含着金汤匙的富二代的话。已婚，有俩孩子，弱点是漂亮男孩。这也是他选择Adam而不是自己妻子作为宴会对象的部分原因。而另一则原因是，他可能会把Adam当做珍贵宠物一样到处炫耀。真是无聊。Adam甚至不记得他的名字，但他不能责怪对方想把他带来这里。毕竟他确实漂亮，在这点上他还是有自知之明的。他也是宴会上唯一不用装标准口音的人。美国人以及他们对大英帝国伟大的幻想。呵呵，几乎可爱。

他协陪的男人给Adam抛来一个眼色，脸上挂着不要太得意的笑，把手微搭在Adam背上，试图把他推向一群在装饰豪华的房间一角谈笑风生的人。

是了，他肯定是想炫耀Adam。也许之后还想上他。这货一定是觉得自己风度翩翩，口若悬河，相信Adam愿意忽略他众多的性格缺陷，跟他在楼上一个套间里飞快干上一炮。

“容我失陪一下？”Adam在被拉出去游街示众前低喃道。他熟练地从对方手里挣脱出来，长睫一扑秋波一送，安抚了那人。他才不想遵守这诺言呢。

于是他一头扎进人群，对跟在身后回响的“Adam？”置若罔闻。臭不要脸。Adam从未明确允许此人直呼其名。

人群里有几张熟面孔。Adam对某些点头致意，有的则不予理睬。他认识这里许多擦肩而过的男男女女，读过他们的故事，收集过他们的名片(整齐地罗列在他的活页夹里)，但很明显，他和他那一头桀骜不羁的卷发、简单的毛衣和围巾都与他们无关。嘛，比起参加一场奢侈派对，享受美食与香槟，他还有更糟糕的主意。

如果他幸运的话，甚至能找到一个足够有趣的人来跟他共度良宵，一个不反对和Adam在这众多浴室之一里做爱的人，或者一个不反对把昂贵的外套挂在衣帽间里的人。一个有个性的人，而不是老婆孩子不上炕先生。

有人，貌似是个男人，坐在房间另一角。Adam立刻被激起了兴趣。这里挤满了人，但对方却独坐着，周围空荡荡的。Adam把这视作邀请。他扭着臀朝其走去，故意侵犯进那个男人的空间，羞怯地垂下眼睫，然后抬起头——像是偶然一般——让他们的目光相遇。

男人看着Adam，仿佛他不属于这里，平心而论，Adam对此没有异议。不过看到对方没什么表示，只不以为然撇了撇唇形优美的嘴，仍十分有趣；那双鸳鸯眼打量着Adam，分明是不喜欢它们所见的东西。

哎呦，Adam就喜欢挑战。

他一屁股坐在那个有趣的陌生人旁边，舒舒坦坦地躺进豪华扶手椅里，翘起二郎腿，两指间随意拎着杯香槟。Adam允许自己打量了一遭四下，故意忽略男人给他的冷冷凝视，凭着余光就可见。在这个位置，可以轻而易举地俯瞰整个房间，Adam确信这人是带着这样的想法选择座位的。

“愉快的小小邂逅，不是吗？”Adam最后说道，抿了口香槟，转过身来和对方相视。

现在他近得足以分辨出它们的颜色了。复数，他暗暗纠正。一边是乳白色的，周围蔓延着蜘蛛网般的细微疤痕，另一边是深沉的暖棕色，令Adam联想到阳光穿过威士忌的情态。这双眼睛要摆在另一个人身上，可能会显得十分滑稽可笑，就像一个平庸的犯罪小说家替他笔下悲剧反派写出来的玩意儿。但在这人身上，简直就是帝王之眼。

Adam被无视了，男人转过身去，切断了眼神交流。这几乎不会对他造成困扰。记者生涯让他在很久以前就学会对这种沉默无动于衷了，他靠在椅背上，这是深度放松与平静自信的化身。

还有其他一些事足以让他了解身边这位英俊的陌生人。细小，几乎微不可查的枝节。首先，他穿着一套完美无瑕的黑色西装；量身定制的，在Adam看来，对于这种聚会来说有点太过压抑。一个重视控制与主见的男人。一个必须维护外表的男人。是个有钱去享受别致生活的人。

他那苍白的肤色与一身的子午黑形成了鲜明对比，在病态与雪白的美之间保持着微妙的平衡。他不是那种会出去享受午后阳光的人，Adam从这一点推断出来，轻声一笑。说他胜在体格还不如说他胜在智力，如果他的目光扫过茫茫人海只在每个人身上稍作停留，是为记住他们的面部特征的话，那就能支持这一点。

在很大程度上，他看起来很平静，坐在扶手椅上，就仿佛他是这个地方的主人(谁知道呢？没准他真是。Adam在参宴前没费心去调查这家上档酒店的业主,他在心里记下以后要改正这个错误),但对方的左手手指正以一种不耐烦的节奏敲打着椅扶，Adam想这是不是他无法控制的神经抽搐。

“盯着人看是相当粗鲁的。”

令人惊喜的嗓音。利落、干净，齿擦音边缘萦绕着柔意，将一阵电流送下他的脊椎。Adam不太能确定他的口音：也许是南欧？

“忽视一个想要聊天的人也是非常粗鲁的。”Adam反驳道，把下唇抵在香槟酒杯的水晶边上，嘴角抿出微笑。

“凭你对此事的精明估计，想来是不需要我的肯定表态了。”

哦，有意思。一针见血的礼貌，音色尖利，带着浓浓的讽刺，准确无误地告诉了Adam别人对他的看法。

“你觉得无聊，是不？”他问道。

这使他赢得了男人的注意，对方抬起一根眉。他带上了那么一丝兴趣注视着Adam，而后者对这一番审视乐得自在，眼睑羞怯地颤动着放下二郎腿，伸展开来，看似是无意之举。

“当然，你可以想象用你宝贵的时间做很多更有成效的事情，但一个人必须坚持自己的形象，对吧？社社交，在这儿那儿握握手。”Adam咧嘴一笑，喝干了香槟，把酒杯放在两人之间的茶几上——如果他没弄错的话，应该是红木的。“我离得有多遥远呢？”他问道，手托着下巴，靠在扶椅上。

他能闻到男人身上的古龙水味道，比Adam之前从他这样的人身上闻到过的气味还要浓郁，但却带有一种独特的旧世界感，正好与男人身上笼罩的贵族气息相吻合。

对方保持着沉默，沉思起自己的答案，继而轻叹口气，向后靠在座位上。

“不是很远，”他承认道，Adam的笑容更深了。

“Adam Towers，”他说着伸出一只手，“记者兼作家。”

片刻犹豫后，对方握住了他的手，令Adam高兴的是，他的握手坚定而温暖。

“Le Chiffre。”

Adam眨了眨眼，脸上掠过讶然的表情，复才恢复镇静。

“真是个奇特的名字，”他笑着说，“不过没有职业吗？”

一个有趣的人，一个有趣的名字。Adam发现自己愈发着迷了。

Le Chiffre先收回了手，好整以暇地叠在腿上。“你是想进行采访吗，Mr. Towers？你对我本人抱有职业兴趣？”他问。

“如果我有呢？”Adam低吟，尽管他根本毫无此意。

“那我建议你联系我的公关，”Le Chiffre答道。

他的声音里带着诙谐，不过很克制，表情一成不变的禁欲。Adam想知道如果他那活儿落在自己喉咙里时，他会不会看起来还像这副模样，还是说会引起更热情的反应。

“还好我对你本人的兴趣完全是非专业的。”他说。

闻言，Le Chiffre的眼里闪过某种原始而危险的东西，Adam见此，忍不住将下唇含在齿间，微妙地露出脖子献上前去。Le Chiffre没有无视这一姿态，他的眼睛非常细微地眯了起来。

“请见谅，但你究竟是对什么感兴趣呢，Mr. Towers？”

他耸耸肩，恋恋不舍地把目光从Le Chiffre上移开，停留在那群名流身上。聚集在此的大多数人他都认识，其中一半还跟他干过，全都无聊透顶，毫无新意。

“我对有趣的人感兴趣——行业习惯——而你似乎就是个很有趣的人，Mr. Le Chiffre。”

他挥手示意一名侍者过来，又点了些香槟，把空杯子递给那名女子让她带走，继而笑得更明媚了些。

“依你之见，我何以有趣呢？”

Adam顽皮地朝他咧嘴一笑。“抛开那身裁剪考究的西装，那双异色的眼睛和那个神秘的名字？天晓得!我就是觉得这背后有故事。”

“你想听听吗？”

“不一定，但我也不反对。”

Adam觉得，自己真正想要的，是让Le Chiffre向他展现更多，方才那浮现而出又转瞬即逝的愤怒凶兽，看着Adam，眼里闪烁着危险的光芒。他很确定，非常确定，在Le Chiffre所表现出来的冷静衣冠下，潜藏着更为邪恶凶残的存在。而Adam很想知道那是什么。

“作为一名记者，你应该知道每条信息都有其代价，”Le Chiffre指出，他拂去了裤上并不存在的绒线，“我不认为你能付得起，Mr. Towers。”

“我所接触的大多数男人都非常乐意接受我的报酬。”

他把自己的声音停留在最后一个字上，拖长了语调柔声轻曳着，档次不够的人早就该拜倒在他脚下了。

Le Chiffre似乎不那么容易被击败。他唯一的反应只是轻声一笑，随即摇了摇头。

“Mr. Towers，我有对你提供的付款方式表现出兴趣吗？”

_哦，是的，你有……_

“让我把话挑明了吧，Mr. Le Chiffre。我是一个优秀的记者，甚至，一个非常优秀的记者，我十分擅长我的行业，因为我能读够懂别人。你知道我在你身上看到了什么吗？”他问，但不待回答，又道，“你在这儿闷得要死。这些人让你厌烦，我和你的聊天是整个晚上发生在你身上最有趣的事。”

Le Chiffre似乎颇为赏识这番话，得仪地没有试图去否认Adam的指控。

“那你有什么建议吗？”

Adam耸耸肩。

“我想说，让我们抛开这个聚会，自己找点乐趣吧。”他看着Le Chiffre，绒须的嘴露齿一笑，“那种我四体臣服，你的老二深深插进我屁股，顶在我喉底的乐趣。”

Le Chiffre一言不发，甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。他只是从椅子上站起来，整了下他的衣服，那杯半饮的香槟被遗落在桌子。

有那么片刻，Adam担心自己太过莽撞，冒犯了那个男人，但随即，Le Chiffre转过身，对Adam挑起一根眉。

“请跟我来，Mr. Towers。”

他急匆匆地爬起来，几乎被自己的脚绊了一跤，碎步小跑着追赶起已经不费吹飞之力优雅滑过人群的Le Chiffre，不同于Adam，一路拜托着旁人为他让路。对方只有一靠近，人群就会散开，而Adam除了紧随其后，别无他法。

这多少有些耻辱，就像一只顺从的小狗，跌跌撞撞地跟在男人后面，被房间里的每一个人看着。Adam确保自己不要对上任何投向他的目光，并开始明白，这自始至终都是Le Chiffre的意图。这是羞辱，令人神魂颠倒，让Adam的分身在休闲裤内猛地一抽。

Le Chiffre领着他们上楼，沿着金黄灿白的地板，来到一扇门前，Adam想这上边雕刻着的复杂图案应该是圣经场景。不过他没有时间去欣赏它们的美，因为Le Chiffre从胸前口袋里掏出一把钥匙，在锁孔里一转，门悄无声息地打开，露出后面那间装潢典雅的房间。

“呦，瞧瞧这儿，”Adam边走进去边啧啧称道。

室内美得令人窒息。Adam目之所及尽是深邃、丰富的色彩，随处可见昂贵的原料，装饰奢华而精致。

房间中央的一张特大号双人床占据了大部分空间，床上铺着干净的白色亚麻布，看上去像是天鹅绒制的羽绒被。床脚边放着一个沉重木箱，干血的颜色，也许是樱桃木，和那些门一样装饰华丽。床的左边似乎是一个座位区，有两把加垫称意的椅子，一张茶几，还有——那是壁炉吗？

“这是你的房间？”Adam转过头问，绕着床转了一圈，手指滑过铺得整整齐齐的床单。跟看起来一样柔软。

“这里都是我的，”Le Chiffre解释道，以无所不包的姿态挥挥手。

所以他确实是这个地方的主人了。有趣。

“你经常举办这种聚会吗？”Adam试探道。

Le Chiffre没有立即回答。他先是关上沉重的门，把钥匙插进锁孔，然后将它放在房间一角的玲珑玻璃桌上。“是的。大部分原因你已经描述过了。社交、培养人脉、抓住自己的合作人。”

Adam转过身来面对这个男人，斜靠在床沿上，张开唇瓣，露出孩子气的微笑。“你也和你的合作人上床吗？”

Le Chiffre走近来，他的动作像猫科动物一般优雅，目光不曾离开Adam的，哪怕脱下夹克把它放在一把椅子的靠背上时也是如此。“不，Mr. Towers。我严格保持专业。”

Adam笑了，不信地歪过头。“真的吗？这就是你所谓的专业？”

“我们已经确定，你对我的兴趣和我对你的兴趣都是非专业的。”

他微笑着，张开嘴，露出异常锋利的牙齿。“而你不是我的合伙人。”

“那么我是什么呢？”Adam低声问道，轻如耳语。

Le Chiffre离得那么近，Adam都能闻到古龙水下面的丝丝咸津。

“你是个欲求不满的荡货，渴求着鸡巴。”

这句话说得如此平淡无奇，Adam惊讶得说不出话来。他睁大眼睛盯着Le Chiffre。并不是说他能跟男人的判断争辩，可对方如此冷静地说出他的愿望，感觉就像自己脸上被扇了一耳光。

“我说得对吗，Mr. Towers？”Adam没有回应，Le Chiffre施迫道。

“什么？”他问，眨了眨眼睛。

“你今晚想让我像上妓女一样操你，我说的对吗？”

Le Chiffre解开他脖子上的领带，Adam出神地看着。

_是的_ ，他想，这正是他想要的。他想要这个男人，这个完美的，自控的男人，只把他当成一个可供利用的洞来啪啪狠操。想让任对方予取予求，听凭索要，直到Adam抽泣着扭作一团乱麻，被他的精液灌满溢出。

他点了点头，口中的舌过于沉重，说不出话来。Le Chiffre走开，拉出一把椅子坐下，架起二郎腿，双手交叠放在膝上。

“脱。”

Adam没有抗议地照做了。他已经硬得连裤子都快撑不住，手指在皮带银扣上打了两次滑，低声诅咒着，直到最终松开，才把束缚的布料从臀和腿上拉下来。

Le Chiffre见他没穿内裤，抬起了一道眉，但未予评置。他纹丝不动地坐在椅上，一只胳膊肘搭在扶手上，两根手指压着太阳穴。看起来是在……算计着，仿佛是在估算着一头珍贵的猪的价值，好像Adam只是一块肉。

Adam喉咙一紧，咽下一声呻吟，扯下脖上的围巾。它和他的裤子一起落在地板上，就跟他的圆领毛衣和袜子一样。

赤裸，硬挺，老二骄傲地向上翘起，渗着液滴。他的脉搏跳得很快，能感觉到红晕从耳朵、脖子一路蔓延到胸口，烧遍全身。Le Chiffre甚至还没碰过他，但Adam觉得自己被用了个彻底。

他们默默地彼此对视，海绿色的眼睛与灿金、乳白的异瞳相遇，Adam开始在注视下扭起身，渴望被抚摸。最后，Le Chiffre展现了仁慈。他动作流畅地起身，脚下无声地靠近Adam。

渴望中的热烈抚摸并没有到来，Le Chiffre仅在他周围踱步，投来悠然的鉴别目光，细品着Adam身体的细节。他一度靠得很近，Adam能感觉到他平稳的呼吸在自己敏感的皮肤上隐隐拂过。

“你脖子上的印记，怎么来的？”他低声说。

这是Adam最不希望发生的事，坦白讲，他很想直接跟Le Chiffre说关你屁事。

“我喜欢骑在屌上玩窒息不行吗，”他说着，耸耸肩。

这对Le Chiffre来说似乎是个足够的解释了，他继续绕着Adam磨人般地慢步，从头到尾都不碰他一下。

Adam咬牙嘶入一口冷气，强迫自己站着不动，就像面对威胁着扑上前来的野兽一样。他对这不请自来的想法嗤以一笑。他的编辑会因这样一句俗气的话而胖揍他一顿的。不过他有理由辩护，自己这会儿所处的位置可不允许人能行云流水地构思出什么文学杰作。他的老二在两腿间坚硬而沉甸，Le Chiffre的呼吸直吹下他脖颈。

他渴望被触摸。他已经开始考虑乞求，只想着跪下来恳求Le Chiffre操他。毕竟，为了得到自己想要的东西，很少有什么是他干不出来的；展示一点小小的屈服换来他们两人的纠缠，让Le Chiffre操进他的屁股，又算得了什么呢？

他的思绪戛然而止，Le Chiffre伸出手来，手指环握住Adam的脖子。

无论他希望的什么，都不是这个。恐慌迅速淹没他全身，顽固压抑的记忆也随之浮现：脖子上的皮革，眼前的黑晕，将自己拖到床上的粗暴双手。Adam大口喘着气，声音绝望而脆弱，扬起胳膊，想把对方的手指从脖颈上扯下来。喉咙周围的压力在他彻底举起双臂之前就消失了，Adam再次获释。可Le Chiffre仍然离得很近，他的存在就像他的双手一样令人窒息。

“说，真相，Mr. Towers。”

去他的，Adam想，他挣扎着平复狂乱的呼吸。

“被袭击了，差点被掐死，”他咬牙切齿地笑着说，“满意了吗？”

“目前是的。”

一眨眼的功夫，Le Chiffre就回到了他的座位上，似乎对Adam的供认无动于衷。

“一种可怕的感觉，无法呼吸，不是吗？”他问道，Adam发誓对方的声音里有一丝怜悯。然而，这一切来得快去得也快，Adam无法确定这究竟是不是自己臆想出来的。

“你右边的门通向浴室。去洗个澡，把自己弄干净，必要的话刮下胡子，再回到我身边。”

Adam一动也不动。

“我的指示不够清楚吗，Mr. Towers？”

“你想让我洗澡？”Adam怀疑地问。

Le Chiffre恼怒地叹了口气，把手指紧紧交握在一起，脸上写满了不满。

“的确如此，Mr. Towers。我宁愿我的妓女是干净的。”

Le Chiffre的话让Adam的鸡巴更加一紧，在他让自己变得更加尴尬之前，他决定最好听男人的话办事。他走向通向浴室的门，刚到一半，Le Chiffre令人醉心的音色使他停了下来。

“Mr. Towers？”

Adam转过身，回头看了男人一眼。

“不准触碰自己里面，任何形式。如果你不遵循这些指示，后果自负。明白了吗？”

Adam唇里发不出话来。尽管被惊得无言以对，他还是勉强点了点头，随之便消失在门后。

不过他也享受了洗澡的甜蜜时光。部分原因是这淋浴间实在壮观得很——简直跟他家里那一整间简陋的浴室一样宽敞，浴间里的澡蓬大得能浇到两个人——还有部分原因是Adam是个心胸狭窄、特别记仇的小混蛋。就让Le Chiffre等他吧。这很幼稚，但Adam可不管这么多。他甚至在温暖的水花下，先往屁股里按进了一根手指，然后又塞进一根。操他Le Chiffre的，谁管他说了什么呢。

他冲完浴后，满脸通红，皮肤泛着柔和的粉色，头发湿漉漉的，而且仍然硬着，在Adam再次进入卧室时，Le Chiffre的目光首先就落在那上面。赞许的光芒掠过那只正常可视的眼睛，闪过的饥火令Adam脖颈上的绒毛倒竖。

他招手示意Adam过来，没在记者身上浪费一词。Adam照办了，心甘情愿而且，噢，饥渴难耐。现在他真希望刚才至少让自己解放一次了。令Adam十分懊恼的是，Le Chiffre根本没有表现出要碰他的意思，而且对方似乎也不急于这么做。

“跪下，”Le Chiffre吩咐道，Adam毫不犹豫地跪下来。

在这个位置上来看，掩在Le Chiffre松裤下的突出勃起非常醒目，Adam饥焰中烧地咕咚吞咽了下，期待着，满口生津。

不待允许，他就在Le Chiffre张开的两腿之间舒服坐下，鼻子顶上隔着一层布料的勃起——操，他闻起来真好。满是麝香，令人兴奋，无比美味，把Adam逼到精神错乱的边缘。他想要，不，他需要那根老二插进自己的喉咙里。他需要咽住它任由唾液精液淌到下巴。他需要Le Chiffre在他喉咙底部高潮，射他一脸，直上发际线，溅上他那不服帖的发卷儿。

上方传来的一声轻笑打破了Adam堕落的幻想，他抬起头来与Le Chiffre锐利的目光相遇。

“Mr. Towers，你的热情当然值得赞赏，但我希望我的裤子保持干净。脱了它。”

有那么短暂的一瞬，Adam考虑着对他竖起中指，或者更好的，让他直接射在他那金贵的裤子里。他能做到，他以前做过。还没有哪个人不为Adam邪恶的舌与火热的嘴所折服的。

最后，他只朝Le Chiffre装羞地笑笑，并照做了。

“不许用手，Mr. Towers，”在Adam准备打开他的裤链时，Le Chiffre斥责道。

混蛋。

Adam的双手无力地垂到两侧，而身体朝前几寸，直到感受到拉链触及嘴角的冰凉。他用牙衔住，舌头尝到了金属的味道，但与他往下拉时扑鼻而来的强烈气味相比，还是相形见绌。

即使透过他的黑色——当然是黑色的——丝制四角裤，Adam也能闻到Le Chiffre的性奋。Adam沉沉吞咽了一口。他想要在它上面来一发深喉。他毫不犹豫地将内裤拉开，用牙齿撕扯着布料，直到Le Chiffre的阴茎自由弹出。

Adam不得不稍停下来以示敬畏。

Le Chiffre的阳具真是件该死的艺术品，Adam必须把自己所剩无几的每一分自律都积攒起来，以免重新开始对男人的胯部垂涎三尺。对方的老二和他想象的一样长，粗大、虬结，盘踞蛰伏在阴毛里。

Adam的自制力就只够没像Le Chiffre所认为的饥渴骚货那样迫不及待地一口吞下了。不，他先试着舔了舔充血的顶部，那清澈粘稠的液体从里边渗出，在舌上品尝起来有如珍馐，Adam随即轻颤起来。

就像他一样，Le Chiffre也没受过割礼，而Adam则享受着慢慢啃咬柔软包皮的美妙，得来了对方喘息声的回应。这是自Le Chiffre禁止Adam用手之后，发出的第一个声音。对方深吸一口气，预示着另一声命令，但Adam可不打算遂了Le Chiffre的意。

这一次，他毫不犹豫地把令人惊叹的整根都含进嘴里。在Le Chiffre抬起胯时，他几乎要窒息，但他可是Adam，哪能连这点决心都没有呢。用鼻腔深吸一口气，他强迫自己放松下来，缓慢地，却肯定地，把坚硬的一整根吞滑进喉咙。

Le Chiffre允许他按自己的步调来了会儿，仅仅看着Adam吞下他的老二、下巴和喉咙努力适应这一切。然后，Le Chiffre受够了。

手指蜷握住Adam的头发，紧紧抓着他，让他几乎无处可去。Adam也不需要，Le Chiffre开始用强悍的力道操进他的脸，Adam觉得自己因此而脑震荡都不足为奇。

他知道自己会酸痛上好几天——谢天谢地，他在之后数周都不需要做任何采访——Adam确信Le Chiffre也知道。唾液顺着Adam的下巴往下淌，落在了Le Chiffre坚持要保持洁净的裤子上。一想到如果被对方注意到，自己可能会受到惩罚，Adam不禁一阵战栗。

他的胸口因压力而起伏着，手指抓着下面的地毯，头晕眼花。Le Chiffre毫不在乎。他把Adam凌乱的卷发当做抓柄，一遍又一遍地插进那张心甘情愿的嘴里。

Adam觉得自己就能这样达到高潮。

突然之间，他又能呼吸了，坚硬的鸡巴从他嘴里滑出去，而他则被轻轻推开了。他眨去蓄在眼角的泪水，抬头看了看Le Chiffre。男人的手指掐住他的头发，迫使他像这样露出脖颈，除此之外，他几乎别无可做。

“搞什——？”他嘶哑地说，声音就像自己害怕的那样刺耳。

Le Chiffre——除了英俊的脸上有一层薄珠——看起来不为所动。如果不是他那坚挺而渗着液体的老二傲然雄立在两腿间，Adam甚至会说他看起来漠不关心了。

“非常令人印象深刻，Mr. Towers。”好歹还是有喘息的。“你展示了我确信需要时间、努力与大量投入才能达到的水平。可喜可贺。”

天呐，真是个混球。

Adam给了他另一个微笑，牙齿露口，恶意满满。

“你是继续这样说下去，还是要操我？因为在我看来，我已经完成了所有的工作。这让我怀疑你还知不知道该怎么用它。”他说道，头朝Le Chiffre的那活儿示意一点。

值得赞扬的是，对方并没有立马起身，把Adam甩在床上(或地板上)，然后像占有狂一样操他。所以说，他的雄性气概可不那么容易受到威胁。Adam能体会到这一点。他经常遇到那样的人，试图通过像对待一个该死的破布娃娃一样对待他来证明自己的统治地位。乏味可陈、毫无想象、让人难以进入状态。

Le Chiffre则不同。当然，他身材很好，但很明显他的力量不在身体。他不需要。他是一个习惯于发号施令的人，毫无疑问，也同样习惯在房事上被人服从，令行禁止。

因此，在Adam像那样奚落他的时候，Le Chiffre始终保持着冷静、镇定，他听到Adam所言后，唯一表露出来的迹象只有那单边棕色眼瞳里闪过的激烈幽光。

“Mr. Towers，你想用质疑我的男性气概来达到什么目的呢？”他问道，“如果你想被我操，那你只需询问，当然要有礼貌。”

被贬、羞辱与愤怒在Adam的血液中激荡，融合成一种吞噬身心的感觉，令他跪在地上发抖，阴茎渗出的液滴落在下面的波斯地毯上。

“求你，”他粗声粗气道，只此一词，与其说是请求，不如说是咒骂。

Le Chiffre可不是那么容易动摇的。“求我什么，Mr. Towers？”

“求你操我。”Adam不得不咽下一声呻吟，他的喉咙又辣又痛。Le Chiffre是一个该死的虐待狂，而Adam性奋得要命。“操我后面，”过了一会儿，他又加上一句，字里行间充满了肆无忌惮的欲望，“像条发情的母狗一样。”

脸颊上突然传来的温柔抚摸完全出乎Adam的意料，他惊讶得几乎要往后退缩。Le Chiffre的手摸起来很凉，很舒服，他的指尖轻扫过Adam的皮肤就像天鹅绒般柔软。这完全是对方第一次触摸他。

“那就到床上去吧，Mr. Towers。跪着，屁股抬起，头低下。懂？”

Adam疯狂点头，爬向床上，不顾赤身裸体。抛却他的骄傲，忘了想要让Le Chiffre努力为之的打算。他想要那根老二，现在就要。

他摆好姿势，床垫压在身下——像要求的那样手脚并用——扭起他的屁股，希望能用这种方式吸引对方。他全部努力就只换来Le Chiffre的轻声一笑，Adam转过头去看着他。

“求你，”他从牙缝里挤出来，这一次Le Chiffre表现出了仁慈。

他站了起来，两腿间的阴茎仍然硬着，不紧不慢地走到Adam躺着的地方。他仍然整装在身，就只有敞开裤链间露出分身，看起来相当淫秽下流。Adam能感觉到自己的后穴因期待一紧。

Le Chiffre从他胸前的口袋里掏出一个不起眼的小袋，扯开包装纸，Adam才终于意识到：他要全副武装地操自己。

运作纯熟的手把Adam拉到床缘，靠在坚如磐石的勃起上，仍因他的唾液湿滑着。Le Chiffre的裤子面料贴在他的大腿后部如丝绸般柔软，但如果Le Chiffre还穿着裤子操Adam的话，那就会像火狱一样滚烫了。

“我会生剥了你，Mr. Towers，”他警告Adam；这真的是一个警告，还是个他知道只有Adam能欣赏的残酷承诺？不管他的意图是什么，他都已经熟练地把安全套戴在了阴茎上，将空的包装扔到一边。它落在洁白的床单之间，Adam迅速瞥了一眼。他不认识牌子，但是润滑过的那种。

操，Adam想， _我勒个大艹_ 。

Le Chiffre用手摩挲着Adam，打开浑圆饱满的臀瓣，饶有兴味地看着那里颤动的小穴。

Adam想要尖叫。Le Chiffre的老二慢条斯理、绵绵不绝地滑曳过他的臀，简直就是场磨人酷刑，尽管他之前已经声称，却并没有立即推入。相反的，他以逗弄着Adam的美妙时光为乐，阴茎轻轻碰过他的门户，却不曾触及边缘紧绷的穴肉。

“快点操我吧！”在受够了无尽的折磨后，Adam哭喊了出来。

然后Le Chiffre插了进来，迅速强势的一捅，把Adam往床的上部顶去。

“现在高兴了吗？”听到Adam嘴里只能发出语无伦次的咕哝，他笑了一声，“高兴了，在淋浴时用手指摸到了自己？”

Adam的呼吸哽在喉咙里。他不想去想Le Chiffre是如何以及为何知道他关起门来后干了什么的。不想去想隐藏的摄像头，也不想去想Le Chiffre看着他洗澡。疼痛起了点帮助。毕竟，在屁股被操一根巨大的老二操开花时，你很难再把注意力集中在像监控摄像头这样琐碎的事上。

“你应该听从我的，Mr. Towers。”他头顶上方传来了Le Chiffre那镇定自若的声音，如丝绸般光滑，撩人心魄，“那我就会好好开拓你，甚至是温柔地，但你却决定无视我的警告。你只能怪你自己。”

一声尖叫不由自主地攀上Adam的喉咙，他埋在其中一个枕头里痛嚎着，泪水挂湿睫毛。最糟糕的是，他仍然很硬。他想要这种痛苦，正如他想要欢愉一样。

他的整个身体都在燃烧，Le Chiffre的每一次插入都令他发狂。Adam觉得太撑了，体内的老二像是随时都要把他撕裂成碎。天呐，他还想要更多。

Le Chiffre轻声的笑冲刷过他头顶时，他才意识到自己在扭着臀，以自己的每一个动作去迎合对方。一阵愤怒穿透了笼罩在他大脑上的浓雾，他沮丧地咬紧牙关。Le Chiffre怎么能如此平静，如此沉着，而将Adam逼得摇摇欲坠，行将崩溃，只要那根阴茎在他的前列腺上轻轻一碾，就能达到极限呢？

“如果我计算得不错，四分二十七秒之内，你就射了。”Le Chiffre靠得很近，他宽阔的胸膛紧贴着Adam汗水淋漓的后背，他的呼吸在他耳垂上缭绕着，尖锐的牙齿随即咬入敏感的软肉。“而我的计算总是正确的，Mr. Towers。”

_什么鬼……_

Adam没时间处理Le Chiffre的话。他正忙着被男人的阴茎硬生生操开，根本就没法想太多。真的，他都不记得上次他被如此彻底地征用，每次猛插都顶到前列腺是什么时候了。其他男人也曾以同样的力道操过他，但从未有过如此残忍的精确。

热量在他小腹上聚集，随着Le Chiffre的每一次抽插收缩得更紧。Adam呻吟着——既是鼓励，也是发自心底、难以自抑的欢愉——而Le Chiffre则以其颤抖的呼吸作出回应。

皮肤湿滑的拍打声伴着Adam自己放荡的哭喊回荡在房间里，从墙上弹起，升至淫秽的高潮，并在Le Chiffre又一次施以惩罚时达到了顶点，一声哀号撕穿Adam的喉咙。

Le Chiffre的手从他的肩膀移到背部，下至香汉淋漓的臀，在那里抓得更重以作支撑，指甲深嵌入柔软的皮肤。它们会留下疤痕，Adam一想到自己全身都留下月牙形的痕迹，光滑的皮肤上留下彰显所有权的印记，便浑身战栗。

天啊，痛，他就要射了。他从来没有这样迫切地想要射出来，却又完全束手无策。他没有被绑，没有被缚，但是他不敢用手去撸，也不敢给自己打出来，因为他害怕激起Le Chiffre的愤怒。

他应该这么做的。如果只是为了惹怒Le Chiffre，证明他荒谬的计算是错误的。可他没有。相反的，他弓起背，把臀抬得更高，绝望地想增加前列腺上的摩擦。不够。

“你想要射了吗，Mr. Towers？”

Le Chiffre在他耳边低语，整具身体紧贴着Adam的后背。

_是的,天呐。是的！_

Adam疯狂点头，紧紧夹住他身体里的老二。

“求你!”

感觉到Le Chiffre开始抽出，Adam呜咽起来，向后蹭去，竭力多挽留住那根硬器一寸。

Le Chiffre笑着，抓住Adam下巴，迫他转过头去，在其唇上重重印下足留淤伤的一吻，同时又发狠操进Adam身体里，带着床撞在墙上，发出一声巨响。

Adam的尖叫声落入吻中，把自己和床单射得到处都是。

操，他想道，Le Chiffre继续在他体内开垦着，这自大的混蛋是对的。直到他性高潮，不可能超过四分钟。

在Le Chiffre抵达极点时，他只剩半边意识了，在世界变黑之前，他的最后一个想法是他多么希望Le Chiffre用他的精液来填满他。也许下次吧。

几个小时后，Adam被坚持不断的敲门声吵醒，他呻吟起来。眯着睁开眼睛，明亮的光线从巨窗大喇喇地射入，真讨人厌。他试着从床里爬起来，一阵新的疼痛上涌。昨夜似乎留下了痕迹；他的屁股痛得要命，嗓子也疼。在他终于能够摇摇晃晃地站起来时，他意识到自己是孤身一人。Le Chiffre走了，他那边的床已经冰冷。

Adam不能说他有多么惊讶。Le Chiffre并没有给他留下多愁善感的印象——会陪你的一夜情对象待到醒来一起吃早餐，洗澡之类的。然而，看到旁边那个位置空荡荡的，他还是无法抑制住一阵失落的痛苦。

另一声敲门声打断了他毫无意义的沉思，他裹着一条床单走过去开门。

“听着，我马上就走，就——”他结结巴巴地顿住了，骤然警醒地朝门另一边的年轻人眨着眼睛。

对方看起来不像是因为他没钱而要以最客气的方式把他赶出房间，以免自己大惊小怪的清洁工。而现在，Adam可以肯定这人是酒店员工了，这一点从他穿着的黑色熨直制服就可以看出来，但他不是来确保Adam在三十分钟内离开这间套房的。

Adam还没来得及抗议，他就把自己塞进了门与Adam之间的狭窄空隙，推着一辆小手推车，上边装满了新鲜水果、煎蛋、面包卷和奶酪。

“早餐，先生。按吩咐。”

“早餐？”Adam附和着，困惑地看着这个男孩——他不可能超过20岁——把手推车推到座位区。“我什么也没点。”

男孩转过身来，抬起了干净清秀的眉毛。Adam不确定这是由于他的困惑还是他的裸体状态。可能两者兼而有之。“按Mr. Le Chiffre的吩咐。”

显然，他觉得Adam的困惑十分有趣，但他很有礼貌，什么也没说。相反的，他递给Adam一枚小信封。“先生，如果您需要什么，请随时按铃。”

他简略点头告辞，离开时关上了身后的门，留下Adam独自一人在风中凌乱。

Adam彻底茫然，除了屁股上裹着一条毯子身上一片光溜，他盯着信封，感觉沉甸得令人难以置信。在手里翻来倒去好几遍，然后才鼓起勇气把它拆开。

映入眼帘的是整洁、优雅的笔迹，不过有些太过随意，不能被认作是真正的斯宾塞风格。这很……迷人。

_Mr. Towers_

_我不得不为自己的突然离去致歉，但是出了一些不容忽视的事，需要我抽身关注。_

_尽情享受套房提供的舒适待遇，大可随意。我相信这一晚令你的身体付出了巨大代价(对此我不表歉意)，现在你需要放松一下。_

_酒店工作人员已接受指示，要满足你任意的突发奇想。我相信你不会滥用这个特权。_

_直到我们再会，_

_J._

Adam咧嘴笑了起来，他的面颊生疼，不敢相信地摇了摇头，接着，笑声就像泉水出山一样从嘴里哗啦迸溅开来。

那个傲慢的，难以置信的，了不起的天杀的混蛋。


	2. 圣汐克

如他所料，在跟Le Chiffre讨来那场堕落鱼水之欢后，他一连酸痛了好几天。还好，只是喉咙有些不便。哪怕是最短的句子对他的声带来说也是个挑战，Adam决定最明智的选择是不要离开他的公寓，只在绝对必要的时候才接电话。

至少他还能写字，虽然由于屁股疼得要命，他不能坐着。可他却没法让自己在意太多。这是个令人愉快的提醒，令他想起自己和Le Chiffrel共度的那个夜晚。因此，Adam回味着每次不小心动作时脊骨上传来的刺痛。

而且由于他有着不可抑制的好奇心——有些人甚至会说他八婆——Adam充分利用了自己作为记者的能力，尽可能地收集起关于此人的信息。可到头来却像是一无所获。

如果你能相信得来的零星消息，那么Le Chiffre仿佛就只是个替可恶暴发户办事的银行家，受托管理他们的钱，干着为他们(进而为他自身)利益投资的活计。

除此之外，根本没什么真材实料。没有家庭关系，没有真名，甚至没有出生日期。Adam所能挖掘出来的只有一些关于扑克与国际象棋比赛的文章。那么就是个游戏人间的角色了，一个极其成功的玩家，其他的芸芸赢家都难以望其项背。

这个一开始勾起Adam兴趣的罕见名字现在变得更有意义了，但这并不能解释信上的字母“J”，现在Adam养成了随身携带着它的习惯。他想知道，这到底是对Le Chiffre真实姓名的暗示，还是在高处待久了的人都会寒出来的古怪毛病，容易异想天开。

更不必说便条本身的内容了。尽管Le Chiffre跟Adam在床上时说一不二，冷酷无情，但这封信的语气几乎带有歉意。和蔼宽容伴着逗弄的弦外之音，让Adam很难把他跟在酒店舞厅里做自我介绍时那个沉默寡言的生意人对应起来。

比缺乏个人信息，更令人沮丧的是缺乏有效的联系信息。根本不可能找到Le Chiffre。Adam找不到任何公司地址或电话号码。他甚至给他的一些人脉打了电话，询问这名神出鬼的Le Chiffre，但绝大多数人从未听说过他，少数人像Adam一样听过他名字却不知道该如何联系他。

一般的共识是，你要是联系不上Le Chiffre，那就是Le Chiffre来联系你，Adam不得不对此翻了个白眼。这人是什么？超级大反派吗？

不过跟通常情况一样，在调查三天不成后，纯粹狗屎运又让Adam得到了他想要的：他的“恩客”，一开始邀请他参加聚会的那人，打电话给他了。

Adam的喉咙已经愈合，足以应付可行的谈话，他打算利用这通意料之外的电话。这家伙甚至不应该有自己的私人电话号码，他会接只是因为他无法立即识别屏幕上不断闪烁的来电显示。

“Adam，”声音带着回音，因为欠佳的通信稍微有点扭曲，Adam不得不咽下一声呻吟。

又来了，他的名字。真是粗鲁！他把手机夹在肩膀与脸颊之间，眼睛仍然盯着那篇几小时前就想解决掉的文章。

“谁在那儿啊？”他问道，部分原因是他仍然记不住对方的名字，当然也因为这人一开始就不应该有Adam的电话号码。

“哦，对不起。你知道的，我是Preston Chase啊，蔡斯实业公司的。”

Adam咂咂嘴，假装认出了他。“Mr. Chase，”他着重强调了正式称谓，“抱歉，我没认出这个号码。你怎么得到的？”

他的声音甜如蜜糖，Chase便急于满足Adam的好奇心，说起话来磕磕绊绊。

“是你的秘书给我的，”他解释道，每一个音节里都回荡着沾沾自喜的满足感。

_要被你害死了，琳达！_

Adam又咽下了一声抱怨，倒在沙发上，他的肌肉对每一丝动作都发出尖锐的抗议。

“是吗？”他低喃道。

他很想挂掉电话，不再蔡斯二世祖身上多浪费一秒钟，可尽管他十分鄙视这人，对方仍是笔宝贵的人脉，不能冷嘲热讽。

“你走得太突然了，我正想把你介绍给我的朋友们呢。”

Adam厌恶地皱起鼻子。介绍？他唯一想做的就是炫耀Adam，确信那晚之后会和他上床，还急着昭告天下。

“我很抱歉。”他甚至不想费心表露诚意，听起来都没什么说服力。“我不知怎么就在人群中迷了路。要不是有一位先生可怜我，我都不知道该怎么出去啦。”

“Le Chiffre，”Chase说道。他能在恶狠狠地吐出的这两个词时成功地一同表达出敬畏与愤恨，还真是非同小可，Adam得顺水推舟一把。

“是啊，”他承认道，“名如其人，相当有个性，不是吗？”

Chase就喜欢争论这种尊重对方的话，很明显，他的呼吸在嗡嗡声里轰隆作响，回答问题时，听起来就像个特别任性的小孩。

“我猜是吧。他是我父亲的银行家。”

这引起了Adam的兴趣。他在座位上坐直了身子，这个不小心的动作牵扯出新一轮的疼痛，他赶紧咬住舌头。

“真的吗？”他咬着牙嘶声道，“你父亲怎么会和一个像他这样的银行家在一起？”

Chase把他突如其来的兴趣和对 _他_ 的兴趣搞混了，这是那些没有足够智慧与天赋来证明他们膨胀自我的人常犯的错误，Adam在回答的时候几乎可以听到Chase傲慢地鼓起了胸脯。

“我的家族财富。”瞎几把胡说。哪个美国家族会有什么世家遗产。“Le Chiffre替我父亲管理基金。”

从Chase的措辞来看，他显然是想让人觉得是他的家族有恩于Le Chiffre。毫无疑问，事实恰恰相反。尽管Adam对Le Chiffre的工作知之甚少，但他所有的消息来源都一致认为：他身家上亿甚至更多。

“是这样吗？我可找不到任何跟他联系的方法，连网站、电话号码都没有，什么都没有。”

这个隐含的问题沉重地悬在他们之间，Adam咬着下唇等待答案。他知道这有点像赌博。Chase想要取悦他，想要以任何方式给Adam留下深刻的印象，他知道他能所做的为数不多。与此同时，他也无法受不了自己不是别人的关注中心，不想任由Adam对Le Chiffre的兴趣继续发展超过必要。

Adam深吸一口气，一句不屑一顾的“没关系”已经挂在嘴边，但Chase打断了。

“如果你想的话，我可以安排一次会面。”

Adam当然想，不过他确保自己回答的时候有一点点犹豫，羞涩。“真的吗？我的意思是——我不希望你为了我而给自己添太多麻烦。”

Chase忙不迭安慰他。“完全没问题。”

Adam微笑着，回答时传出了满意的音色。“真是太感谢了。我欠你的，Mr. Chase。”

“叫我Preston吧。不如下周再补偿我？我们可以一起吃晚饭。”

“哦，恐怕我现在还不能保证什么。我不想冒险害你得流感。但只要我一好起来，我就会接受你的建议的。”

Chase吞下了这个蹩脚的借口，对与Adam约会的前景欣喜若狂，以至都不敢质疑他所谓的疾病。

在Chase又一次承诺会让Le Chiffre联系他后，他挂了电话，背靠在沙发垫上，嘴角挂着一丝笑容。生活真是再美好不过了。

—

在连续两周没有接到Chase和Le Chiffre的电话后，Adam的热情已经大大消退了。他不该感到惊讶，他边摸钥匙边告诫自己。Chase毕竟是个白痴，比起迎合一个被宠坏了的巨婴的一时冲动，Le Chiffre有更好的事要做。

Adam成功转动了锁上的钥匙，气急败坏地踢开门，走进了他黑暗的两居室。它并不完全是家——那永远都是伦敦——但它感觉越来越像家了。

现在回想起来，Adam不得不承认背井离乡来到纽约是个愚蠢而冲动的决定。但当时的Adam已经无法忍受公寓里熟悉的墙壁了。一砖一石都会勾他在自己安稳家中痛苦的回忆。

一开始，他告诉自己这是为了他的事业，是他作为一名记者迈向国际认可的漫长道路上的一步。现在他知道了，这是逃避痛苦记忆的一种简单方法，为了摆脱那些感到脖颈被扼，脸上冷汗涔涔着惊醒过来的夜晚。

Adam手里拎着满满的购物袋，径直走向厨房，连灯都懒得开。他很久没能自如地这么做了。在伦敦那件不幸的事发生之后，他一直像个该死的幼儿一样，连关着灯睡觉都很困难。因此，能在自己的地方自由行动，甚至是在黑暗中，感觉就像一场胜利。一句冲那个试着把他掐没气儿的混蛋而去的大写、粗体的“滚你丫”。

他的脖子完全是另一码事。这些痕迹很久以前就褪色了，算他走运，Glass没有掐坏他的喉咙，但他有好几个星期不能正常呼吸，而且从那以后便比平常更多地穿戴起了高领毛衣与丝巾。

Adam坚定地摇了摇头，消去不愉快的记忆。可惜他几个月前就戒烟了。现在能来一根就好了。Adam凑合着喝了杯酒，酒液在透过厨房小窗的月光照耀下几近黑色。

在手指间懒洋洋地转着钥匙，伴着叮当作响声，Adam漫步回到客厅，顿时摔了酒杯。

一声响亮的爆裂声，杯子粉碎开来。碎片如雨点般落在他的硬木地板上，酒洒得到处都是，还渗进了他的袜子。Adam甚至没注意到这些。他正忙着盯着那个坐在他懒人沙发上的男人，衣冠楚楚，仅被桌子上靠边摆放的台灯照亮了部分。

Le Chiffre——操他的——看起来比他们初见时更有吸引力了。他穿着黑色的裤子，顶端的纽扣，不必说绝对是定制的；夹克叠得整整齐齐，放在他旁边的沙发上，看上去就像在自己家里一样。他甚至戴着一副阅读用镜，眼睛盯着手里的平板电脑。

“你搞什么鬼！”Adam一时冲动控身，把钥匙扔向Le Chiffre脸上。

他轻而易举地抓住了它们，当然啦，Adam希望自己没有把杯子摔在地上。不管会不会过于戏剧化，他都想把里面的东西倒在Le Chiffre的腿上。

“晚上好，Mr. Towers。”Le Chiffre跟他打了声招呼，把平板放到一边。

即使透过眼镜，他的目光依旧充满了威胁，直击Adam的心脏。

“你他妈的怎么会在我公寓里？”Adam脱口而出，左眼皮恼怒地抽动着。

“你对我本人做了大量的调查，而且Mr. Chase坚持要我来见你，我本以为你会喜欢我的到来。他是替你出面的，我猜的不错吧？”

“不错什么？不，等等。你说我的大量调查是什么意思？”Adam几乎抑制不住愤怒，但好奇心战胜了他。Le Chiffre是怎么知道的？

“Mr. Towers，请不要侮辱我的智商。你花了大把力气来了解我的情况以及如何联系我。别人甚至能指责你是在窥探隐私。当然，我不会做出这种暗示。”

Adam默然受辱地注视着他，Le Chiffre叹了口气，放下二郎腿，摘下眼镜。

“你应该在酒渗进木地板之前把它擦干。”

的确。Adam摇摇头，从麻木僵硬中挣脱出来，重重踏着脚回到厨房，拿来一块湿布和一条毛巾。

Le Chiffre看着Adam手脚并用跪在地上擦着酒渍。那混蛋可能还很享受这画面呢。在所有的酒痕与他昂贵杯子的悲惨残骸消失后，Adam站在这男人面前，双手叉腰。

这迷之现实完全把人压倒了，Adam几乎是冷静的。他等着，每一分钟自己都有可能醒来，意识到这一切都只不过是个相当扰人的梦。

但他没有醒来，Le Chiffre也没有消失在空气中。

“你他妈闯进了我的公寓!”他终于破口大骂道。

“你盼着我。现在我来了。我得承认，我原指望会受到更热情的接待。”

Adam咽下了舌尖上的咒语。“你闯进了我的公寓，”他重复道，像破损的唱片声。

“而你还把Chase派到我头上。我想我们扯平了。”Le Chiffre还击。一提到蔡斯家的大少爷，Adam便笑了，随即又不掩厌恶地一撇嘴。

“我看你跟我一样，都觉得他特别败兴。”

Le Chiffre并不否认这一点。“他十分迫切地想邀请我共进午餐，不停地说他的一个朋友想要见我，想得要命。这听起来是不是很熟悉，Mr. Towers？”

“我才没有想得要死呢。”Adam咕哝着，低下头来掩藏他脸颊上的红晕。“他也不是我的朋友，”他迅速补充道。

“我也认为不是。显然，你对男人更有品味。”

Adam抬起了一条眉毛，尽管很生气，却还是被逗乐了。“一边称赞我，一边安抚你的自尊，哈？”

值得赞赏的是，Le Chiffre并没有试图否认。“我是一个非常清楚自身价值的人。有时，人们会把这和倨傲混为一谈。”

“我确信这跟傲慢没有任何关系，”Adam拉着长腔道。

他没有等待回答，而是走回厨房，给自己又拿了杯酒——他真的很需要——稍事犹豫，然后拿起两杯，连同整瓶酒。

Le Chiffre当然不配，但他内心深处的英国人一想到要在客人——无论是多么出乎意料或不受欢迎的那种——面前饮酒，却不给对方一杯，就怒得直炸毛。

“想跟我来一杯吗？还是这酒对你高雅的味觉来说太一般了？”他从厨房里现身，一手拿着杯子，另一只手拿着酒瓶，递给Le Chiffre细看。

对方仔细研究了标签——Adam怀疑这人这么做主要是为了显摆和惹恼他——随即简略一点头表示同意。

“还过得去。”

Adam翻了翻白眼，但还是扑通坐在他身边，给他们的杯子里斟满了酒。

“干杯，”他说罢，一饮而尽。

Le Chiffre看起来对此极为不耻，但Adam却无法让在意这么多。毕竟，他只是回了自已家里，结果就发现那个像畜生一样操了自己的男人还鸠占鹊巢坐在他的沙发上看着笔记本。Adam想用酒精来压压惊有又什么错。

与此形成对比的是，Le Chiffre悠闲地呷着酒，目光越过杯缘上方望着Adam，继而把酒杯放在旁边的桌子上。Adam确信这酒远远低于Le Chiffre的寻常标准，但劣酒配混蛋，该。

“所以，”Adam开口了，他的声音已不那么歇斯底里，因为最初发现Le Chiffre坐在他的客厅里的震惊已经消失了，“这么想念我，都忍不住闯进我公寓啦？”

Le Chiffre挑起了眉，性感的嘴角漾出隐隐笑意。“需要我提醒你，是你拼命地想约见我吗？”

Adam耸了耸肩，自信觉得酒精惹起的红晕掩盖了他脸颊上的红。“那要不要我提醒你，是你拼了命闯进我这该死的公寓啊？好歹我没试着 _那样做_ 。”

他从座位上转过身来，面对着Le Chiffre，一只胳膊支在沙发靠背上，用手指玩弄着他那不服帖的卷发。

Le Chiffre的金眸里闪过赞赏之意，他看着Adam的轻佻举动，但并没有伸出手，也没有试图触摸他。

“不过，我倒想看你一试，因为我的游艇目前就停泊在离纽约港十英里的地方。”

“一艘游艇吗？”Adam难以置信地附和道。这绝对狂出新高度了，不过Adam不能说他特别惊讶。

“你似乎被逗乐了，Mr. Towers。”

“我就是，”Adam承认，“你已经把我弄到你的床上了。现在就没必要试着打动我了。”

“也许我乐意一试，是因为我想让你再一次上我的床。”

Adam慵懒上扬的嘴角慢慢扩开，变成了一个货真价实的微笑。“那样的话，我建议你再多试试。”

“你给我的印象并不像是一个可以用昂贵礼物或物质财富收买来的人。”

“你说的对。但这并不意味着我就不能被收买。”

说实在的，光是Le Chiffre保证能再一次用那根老二把他操开花，就足够把Adam引回他的床上了，但送上门的东西都不要，他还是Adam吗。

“你想要什么呢，Mr. Towers？”

Adam并没有忽视这些话里的戏弄成分，他怀疑Le Chiffre只是在迁就他，他完全明白Adam只是在欲擒故纵。

“唯一值得拥有的当然是：知识。”

Le Chiffre那张俊逸的脸庞上掠过一瞬讶然，但他很快就控制住了自己，眼底燃烧着对Adam新起的敬意。

“关于什么的知识？”他问道。

“是关于谁的。”Adam纠正，歪过头，“你很有趣，Le Chiffre先生，但我的调查也就到此为止了。我想更多地了解坐在我面前的男人。”

“这是专业还是个人好奇呢，Mr. Towers？”

Adam轻声一笑，咬住下唇的嫩肉，直到它红肿起来，继而用舌尖舔过。

“是也不是，我想，这就是答案。”

他充分意识到了自己对危险的不健康偏爱，以及让他不止一次陷入麻烦的刨根究底。不可否认，Le Chiffre是危险的，远比一个普通银行家要来得危险。这令Adam手指发痒想要写跟他有关的文章，又因为想到能再次吞下Le Chiffre的老二而后穴一紧。

“你就是这样采访的吗？用身体偿还你的客户？”Le Chiffre问道。

“除非他们长得像你一样，”Adam反驳道，“我是一名优秀的记者，也是个精明的商人。如果我能在一些有价值的信息上得来性高潮，我是不会抱怨的。”

Le Chiffre靠上椅背，双手交叉放在膝上，这再次体现了他的专业精神。

“为了你渴望的知识，你愿意走多远呢？”

Adam扬起眉毛。“你是在问我有多想上床吗？”

Le Chiffre连眼睛都没眨一下。“是的。”

一个未来可期的故事报道，能把Adam引入几乎窒息而死的不愉快境地，却又不妨碍他从中获利。这样考虑起来，别说床上，就是让他在床下干什么，他都乐意啊。

“只要别把你的手架我脖子上，一切好说。”

Le Chiffre偏过头回话，苍白的睫毛在高耸的颧骨上投下柔和阴影。“记住了。我想邀请你上我的游艇。”

“上那儿操吗？”Adam直截了当地问道，一想到Le Chiffre的阳具又埋在自己体内的画面，兴奋之情就在胃脏里蔓延开来。

男人微微一笑，近乎于无的温柔。他放下腿，从沙发上站起身来。“其中之一。”

“你这是卖关子啊，”Adam回道，模仿着对方的动作，站得离Le Chiffre更近，超过了严格必要的距离。

他舔着自己的唇瓣，露出粉红的舌尖，这引起了Le Chiffre的注意，正是Adam想要的。

Le Chiffre的自控能力十分惊人。也许他的目光是锁在Adam那略显下流的表演上，但他的呼吸未见停顿，走向前门时也没有犹豫。

“在我们分开之前，我只恳请你遵守几条指示，Mr. Towers，”他最后一次转过身这么说道，无比确信Adam会毫无疑问地听从他的愿望与奇想。

“事先淋浴干净，刮好胡子。不要须后水。穿着舒适，但内衣就省了。”Le Chiffre略做停顿，投给Adam一个既揶揄又是赞许的眼神，“你今天就没有为此上心。”

Adam耸耸肩。这是他家诶，如果他想只穿一条宽松的裤衩到处招摇，就为了今晚再晚些时候能拿塞子操自己，那都关这人屁事。

“我还希望你能想出一个词来。”

Adam扬起眉。“安全词吗？”

“是的，”Le Chiffre一边确认，一边走出Adam的公寓，胳膊下夹着西装外套。对一个站在门口将要离开，又跟Adam挑起正确BDSM礼仪的人来说，他看起来也太镇定了吧。

不过，他坚持要安全词还是令人感动的，即使这不是Adam第一次将欢愉与痛楚交织起来了。

Adam靠在他的门框上，双手交叠抱臂，对着Le Chiffre咧嘴一笑。“行啊，老好先生（Mr. Grey），电话我，然后我们再讨论细节呗。”

他任由门在男人面前关上了，迫不及待地想看Le Chiffre会不会欣赏他那烂大街的糟糕推荐。谁叫这人闯进他的公寓，还表现得好像这是世上再自然不过的事呢，你可以说这是小心眼的报复吧。他确信Le Chiffre足够自负能应付得了这个。

—

几天后，Le Chiffre更多的指示以一个光滑黑盒的形式送到Adam家，并附了张字迹工整的纸条。

_“明晚8点。我的司机会来接你。请考虑穿我为你挑选的衣服，”_ Adam看着，指尖拂过蛋壳漆色的纸。便条写得简明扼要，但Adam没有忽略Le Chiffre给了他一个选择的机会，至少关心了他的衣橱。几乎算得上甜蜜了。

Adam在叠得整整齐齐的盒子里找到了一身优雅的套装：一件熨烫过的衬衫与一条剪裁考究的裤子，一件夹克和背带，甚至还有袜子、鞋子和一对讨喜的袖扣，在公寓昏暗的灯光下像星系一样闪烁。

真要老实说的话，Adam期待的是各式各样的情趣用品，而不是定制服装。他既喜出望外又有点失望。

不过这套西装很漂亮，严丝合缝地裹住他的身体，给了他一种老派世故的感觉，与他平时沾沾自得的性格与跟全世界孔雀开屏的方式大相径庭。他倒是不介意穿着这一身在里面插个塞，要是Le Chiffre能在他的礼物里放一个就好了。真是遗憾。

按照约定，周五晚上8点整，他的门铃响了。Adam走下楼去，带着戏弄的微笑扑闪着睫毛冲已经在等他的司机打了个招呼。

自大的戏剧皇后Le Chiffre认为该用一辆阿斯顿·马丁来接他。至少不是加长版豪华轿车，Adam也不禁为Le Chiffre选择了一辆英国制造的而感到高兴。

一路沉默，都怪这沉默寡言的司机，Adam在问了一堆无害的问题都只得来一些不耐烦的咕哝后，就不想再聊天了。于是相反的，他检查起录音机的电池是否还在充电，又快速过了遍他想问Le Chiffre的一系列问题。有些比其他的要更加专业。

这样全神贯注着，路程比他预期的更早地结束了，他突然发现自己跟替他开门的脾气暴躁的司机大眼瞪着小眼，显然对方等不及要让Adam出去。他便赶紧下车，甚至还微微一笑表示歉意。

“Mr. Towers.”

迎接他的不是Le Chiffre的明辨嗓音，而是相似的口音。

那个向他走过来的男人伸出一只手，欢迎地握住Adam的，看起来也完全不像Le Chiffre。他就是那种会被Adam描述为高大、黝黑、英俊，但却缺乏Le Chiffre本尊那种压倒性气场的人。

尽管如此，Adam还是握了握他伸出的手，低下头。“不错，可我这是有幸在与谁说话呢？”

“我是Le Chiffre的私人助理。你可以叫我Kratt。我在此迎接你的加入。通常我会要求你把你随身携带的所有电子设备与枪支都交给我，但Le Chiffre跟我保证不必这么做。”

这并不是一个微妙的警告，而是尖锐的提醒，提醒Adam在接受Le Chiffre的邀请时，心甘情愿地把自己置于危险之中。然而，一阵兴奋的震颤仍传递下他的脊柱。

“请随我来，Mr. Towers。”

Adam没有抗议地跟上了。

没有其他的方式来表达：不管多么颐指气使，Le Chiffre所在的圣汐号的确美轮美奂。一辆巨大的豪华游艇，简直给予了一个男人可以想象或者渴望的任何安慰。

他情不自禁地吹了声口哨，欣赏着，跟着Kratt穿过客厅的区域，尽管这客厅比他公寓里所有的房间加起来还要大。

他训练有素的双眼立刻发现了所有的细微之处，它们都道着Le Chiffre这个难以捉摸的男人：厚重的红木桌上搁置着一套黑白大理石的国际象棋，摆着Adam认不出来的路数。在另一个角落里，他看到了一盒Cohiba Behikes[注]，整整齐齐地放在架子上，可没有动过。也许抽过烟，但戒了？

[注：COHIBA Behike，是古巴雪茄烟草公司(HABANO S.A.)在2006年为纪念COHIBA品牌诞生40周年而限量生产的雪茄。该雪茄由古巴卷烟工诺尔玛· 费尔南德斯一人亲手卷制而成，共4000支雪茄，每40支一盒。]

Adam可不会轻易被表面的富裕所打动，但他能分辨出一个人有没有好品味。还有，哦，Le Chiffre确实有。在他这漂浮住所的角角落落都可以看到。甚至连从落地窗透进来的阳光也比从他家满是灰尘的窗户透进来的光略亮一些。

“我看你已经熟悉我的家了。”

Adam嘴角挂着微笑，转过身去，看到了那个引人注目的身影，是Le Chiffre。他放弃了那晚的西装，换上了一条简单的西裤、一件白衬衫配黑背带。整身派头都是随意的，或者是Le Chiffre那种的随意，但这丝毫不减围绕着这个男人的优越感。这令Adam膝盖一软。

“所以我不得不西装革履，而你就可以日常随意吗？”

Le Chiffre回以Adam一个微笑。“我不是给过你选择了，Mr. Towers？”他稍加停顿，把Adam拉了起来，眼中闪过的满是赞许，“我得说，你穿着西装的确十分养眼。而且它适合这个场合。这毕竟是生意，不是吗？”

“说实话，我觉得这更像是一场游戏。一场没人会输的游戏。”

Adam走近时，他擦得锃亮的牛津鞋后跟在炭灰色的地毯上没有发出丝毫声响，他的手指滑过房间中央餐桌的光滑表面。

“那还有什么意思？”Le Chiffre看着Adam逼近，反击道。

“听起来像是输不起的人才会说的话，”Adam打趣道。他现在离得够近了，可以闻到男人的须后水味。正是他们初见时对方喷的那种，Adam大脑里最原始的部分立刻把它与性与肉体的愉悦联系起来。饥渴的火花在他腹中燃起，一种由气味所触发的堕落的条件反射，而这气味，正来自这个将他从里到外、熟练用彻的男人。

“我是，”Le Chiffre承认，“这就是为什么我养成了永不失败的习惯。”

他走到壁炉旁的一对扶手椅前，一手倚在精致的皮革靠背上，另一手示意Adam过去，走近另一把。

“请坐，Mr. Towers。我相信你有问题要采访。”

Adam意识到，这既是一场游戏，也是一场生意，对于Le Chiffre来说，两者并不相斥。这是他自己的前戏方式。令Adam惊讶的是，他非常喜欢它。很少有人能像Le Chiffre那样，在向世界展示自己的财富与地位时，表现出绝对的自信，显得高贵优越又绝非是在装腔作势。

Adam沉沉陷进坐垫里，发出惬意的低呼，端起Le Chiffre提供给他的盛满金色威士忌的酒杯，含雅地一点头。酒酿宛如天鹅绒一般滑过他的喉咙。有那么一会儿，他沉浸在愉快的感受中，享受过酒精轻微的燃烧意，便把杯子放在一边。

毕竟，这不是他来此处的目的，而Adam也不愿在自己想要彻底感受Le Chiffre的时候，先钝化了自己的感官。

他熟练地从自己的内侧口袋里掏出便携录音机，把它放在旁边桌子上，开始录音。

Le Chiffre舒坦自如地Adam旁边，他扬起了眉毛，但没有发表其他评论。

“现在，Le Chiffre先生，让我们从一个简单的问题开始吧：一个赢过四次欧洲扑克锦标赛冠军的银行家在纽约做什么生意？目前还没有大到足以引起你兴趣的锦标赛，我可不信这个城市浮华自负的上流社会是什么值得拥有的客户。”

Le Chiffre微笑着，缓慢，近乎慵懒，却充满了几乎无法抑制的危险。“谁说我来这里只是为了公事？”

“不然你怎么会在这里？”Adam极易争辩道，“在我看来，你并不是一个会把宝贵的、无疑是稀有的空闲时间用在玩交际花游戏上的人。”

“不，”Le Chiffre大方地承认，“我把我的空闲时间都花在了那些对我本人太过好奇的无耻记者身上。”

Adam因此笑了起来，发自肺腑地开口大笑。

“有意思，因为我就喜欢被讨厌的阿尔巴尼亚银行家操。看来我们是天造地设的一对啊。”

Le Chiffre正常的那只眼里微微一闪，传出的不仅是欲望与饥渴。Adam选择忽视了这一警告。Le Chiffre似乎不喜欢被人提起他的背景，而Adam会将这些知识储存起来，以备日后使用。不过现在，他继续扮演着前面所说的那个厚颜无耻的记者角色，并以一种袒露的得意神气翘起了二郎腿。

“我无法不注意你的一项特殊技能，Mr. Towers。”Le Chiffre的声音自持，他的整副姿势僵硬未动，而Adam则一身柔软无骨耸动着自己的浑圆双臀。“你是在何处学来这样熟练吸吮阴茎的？我想是在寄宿学校吧？又是哪个呢？温彻斯特？”

Adam一动不动地坐在了椅上，一缕真正的惊喜掠过脸庞。“真是虚伪啊你，责备我做了记者该做的事，而你自己又在做什么勾干呢。你跟踪我的理由呢？”

这次轮到Le Chiffre笑了，黑暗而性感，Adam听到这笑声，阴茎立刻硬了起来。“我并无其他理由，只是对你抱有一种莫名的迷恋。”

“还有我吸鸡巴的能力，”Adam补充道。

“还有那个，”Le Chiffre毫不掩饰地表示赞同。

“权当是满足你好奇心吧，我确实在寄宿学校和大学里磨练了自己的能力。还有什么是比充满色急的小年轻，可除了自己的手或同龄人的手都没有其他释放出路的校园更好的学习场所呢？”

他向后靠去，稍稍调整姿势，以便让对方更好地看到自己那鼓出的勃起。

“一切手活、口交、输掉的湿饼干游戏[注]……”他满是深情地回忆道。

[注：游戏参与者站在一块饼干周围自慰并射精弄湿饼干，最后射的那个人必须吃掉饼干。]

“我想你是故意输的吧？”Le Chiffre问道，眼睛坚定地盯着Adam的脸。

“不是全部，但那就够了。”Adam舔了舔唇，想要在裤子柔滑面料上摩擦自己的冲动几乎压倒一切。他控制住了自己，哪怕只是因为他稍纵即逝地怀疑，Le Chiffre不会喜欢他射在昂贵的裤子里

“当然。无疑你在学生中十分受欢迎，因为你被同时选为了牛津的校草与校花。”

“你真该为自己感到丢脸，Le Chiffre先生，”Adam假装愤慨地气呼呼道，“提起我那可耻的过去。”

“可耻吗？”Le Chiffre沉吟道，“Mr. Towers，我想你已很久没有感到过羞耻了吧。”

他当然是对的。Adam很早就意识到羞耻只不过是他生活中一个不必要的负担。这是一个轻易就被能抛弃的概念。

“你想那样吗？要我一脸害羞？”Adam问道，“在你的凝视下像个赤身裸体、纯洁无辜的处子一样羞得满脸通红？在你用那根又粗又壮的鸡巴操我时哭得泪流满面？”

Le Chiffre在他的座位上动了动，毫无疑问，他在想象着Adam生动描述的场景。

“也许下一次。今晚我有别的打算。”

“那是什么呢？”Adam低语道，为得到另一夜共度春宵，扮演羞涩处女的暗示而心满意足。

“我想你已经知道了。你的安全词，请。”

“红绿灯就挺好的，我喜欢。”

Le Chiffre微微一歪头，承认了Adam的选择。

“很好。脱。”

语调的变化在转瞬之间，戏谑的倾向完全消失，取而代之的是冰冷决心与不容争辩的支配。他既不傲慢，也不居高临下，但他要求服从的自信力根深蒂固，因为他知道他的命令会被无条件地执行。Le Chiffre让Adam想要服从。

Adam站起来，开始解领带结，拉住一端便毫不费力地将丝质领带松开了，Le Chiffre的目光始终锁在他身上。Adam不知羞臊地咧嘴一笑，挥着领带扫过Le Chiffre的腿，在男人向他投来询问的目光时，送去一眼秋波。

夹克紧随其后。这次Adam一定要把它折好，放在够不着的地方。这毕竟是一套很好的衣服，他不愿毁了它。

在Adam脱得只剩衬衫的时候——他没有穿任何内衣，就像Le Chiffre要求的那样——他已无比兴奋，简直控制不住想要用自己的手来上一发，就这样直接射在在Le Chiffre那张令人讨厌的冷漠无感的脸上。

这是一个相当诱人的想法，但Adam退缩了，只因他强烈怀疑Le Chiffre会毫不留情地惩罚这种可恶的行为。倒不是说他有多么介意，但他明天还有工作要做，他的屁股要坐上好几小时的那种工作。考虑到这一点，明智的做法还是别表现得像个淘气的男孩，给Le Chiffre一个打他屁股的理由。眼下，他宁愿让Le Chiffre对他感到满意。

“提起你的衬衫。让我看到你。”

Adam不带犹疑地听从了命令，向对方袒露着自己。他硬得发疼，精液从阴茎粉红色的顶部渗出，Adam只想好好坐到Le Chiffre腿上，用他的鸡巴操自己。

Le Chiffre有其他计划。

“转身。靠在扶手椅上，把你的臀瓣分开。我要看到你的后穴。”

耻辱，像牲畜一样被检查，但又如此让人性奋。Adam在椅子上弯下腰，脸埋在温暖的坐垫里，手指抠住自己臀上的肉，颤抖的双腿几乎支撑不住自己。至少在来之前，他还有脑子的剃了毛洗了澡。

房间里温暖宜人，但当一阵风从打开的窗户吹入，仿佛情人温柔的爱抚般拂过裸露肌肤时，Adam仍不住颤抖起来。

另一方面，Le Chiffre却丝毫不为所动。Adam勉强能看到对方那一副全然悠闲的做派；啜饮着他的威士忌，好像只是在跟什么老朋友聊天，而不是让一个实际上的陌生人给他露菊。

漫长的等待之后，Adam终于受够了。他待在原地没动，但把头转过去看那个叫人好不气恼的男人，脸颊在垫子上磨蹭着。

“你到底是要摸还是要继续盯着它看呢？”他气呼呼道，由于姿势不自然，他的声音有些紧绷。

话一出口，Adam就知道他犯错了。Le Chiffre一言不发地站起来，把空杯子放到一边，一步跨到Adam身后。

“真是无礼，Mr. Towers。”

即使Adam想道歉，也没有这个机会了。Le Chiffre的手，以一种预料之外的力量落在了他屁股上。

他叫了出来，又是疼痛又是惊讶，腿上的肌肉因为努力保持站立而抽搐着。“哦操！”

他的眼角噙满了泪水，眼看就要流出来，放开了臀瓣，抓住椅子扶手。

“语言，”Le Chiffre告诫他，就像人们会对无礼但又受宠的孩子所做的那样。

Adam很想让Le Chiffre把椅子推到没有阳光的地方，但又被另一记残忍的巴掌吓住了。火苗从他的脊梁骨上窜出，白灼而滚烫，他从喉咙里发出一声无法自抑的抽泣。

尽管Adam很想捶Le Chiffre的下巴，但他不得不对这男人让步：他知道自己在做什么。疼痛确实磨人，却又掌控得当，Adam依旧硬着。

“这是种美妙的感觉，不是吗？在痛楚最终消退时？”

Le Chiffre的声音在他耳边温柔低语着，而就在片刻之前，他还用手无情地扇下一巴掌，现在这只手正带着款款的柔情抚弄着他那块被虐待的软肉。

“请回答，Mr. Towers。”

很快，温柔的触摸又变成了严酷的紧握，修剪整齐的指甲扎进了他的皮肤。

“是的!”Adam大喘着气，紧紧闭上眼睛，不让眼泪流出来。

“我也是这么想的。”

一枚亲吻落在湿漉的脖颈底部，作为对Adam服从的奖赏。

“施虐狂，”Adam喃喃地埋在坐垫里说，Le Chiffre哼声表示同意。

“粗糙，但足够准确。你要知道，我从没搞明白那些复杂的折磨工具。装腔作势，你同意吗？简单自有其美，我认为这比任何残忍的折磨手段都更加重要。当然，还有精神上的折磨。最痛苦的折磨都要数精神上的。”

Adam没时间去思考Le Chiffre对折磨与虐待的哲学观点，他臀上又挨了打。一记，接着一记，直到他感觉皮肤像被撕裂，一条条血淋淋地从肉上剥下。

“真了不起，”Le Chiffre在手掌起落之间称赞道，又是两记，把座位上的Adam扇得向前移去，“你的疼痛阈值似乎相当高。我还没看到你的眼泪。”

又是一吻，这一次落在他耳廓上。“你现在是什么颜色？”

好问题，Adam想道。这才几分钟，他的屁股就像着了火。他的白衬衫被汗水浸透挂在身上，就像第二张皮。然而，他的分身还是硬的，还在渗出前液，淫靡不堪地蓄在椅垫的某道折痕上。

Adam重重吞咽了下。他想被操。想让Le Chiffre的双球都深埋在他屁股里狠狠的那种操。

“绿色，”他声音嘶哑，踮起脚尖，表现得就像Le Chiffre无疑会认为的那样，饥渴的婊子。

他没有再挨一巴掌，什么都没得到。Le Chiffre仅抽开身，留他赤裸着，浑身酸痛不已。

“搞什么？”Adam嘟囔着，稍微挪动了一下身子，刚好能看到Le Chiffre高大的身影在他身边移动。他甚至没有看Adam，而是在一个天知道他是从哪里变出来的黑檀木盒子里翻找着什么东西。

“请再保持一会儿。我向你保证，等待是值得的。”

Adam对这种估计表示怀疑，但他还不至于蠢到说出它的地步。

毕竟，他想让Le Chiffre的手再回到自己身上。即使是手掌与臀部相击的剧烈疼痛，也比不上长时间失去触碰的痛苦。

不管Le Chiffre是在做什么，他都不紧不慢地享受着，Adam的耐心很快就消磨殆尽了。他现在都想要乞求了，乞求一些东西，任何东西都好，无论是温柔的爱抚还是刺痛的巴掌。任何能使他从肌肉紧张与保持身体直立的努力中解脱出来的东西都好。他的脸被压在垫子上，磨得通红发涩，脸颊作疼。他的鸡巴和屁股也好不到哪儿去。从两腿间的一瞥，Adam就能看出自己几乎呈紫色的顶端，每呼吸一次，便抽动一次。

片刻之后，Le Chiffre似乎找到了他一直在寻的东西。他回到Adam的身边，俯下腰，鼻子埋在Adam的脖弯间。

“你的气味很好闻，Mr. Towers，看来你听从了我的指示，没有使用任何须后水或古龙水。我想，这就值得奖赏了。”

湿凉的润滑剂从他的股缝间滴下，淌过他的后穴，Adam惊跳了起来。Le Chiffre一手按住他的下背部，另一手配合动作把抹开润滑剂，在Adam敏感的肌肤上揉搓着，舒缓地、懒散地打着圈。

简直疯了。他的屁股还在因先前的扇打作痛，痛感没有完全消退，可Adam已经再次倾身靠近触摸，不顾一切地想要Le Chiffre的手指进入他体内。

他的愿望实现了。毫无预告的，Le Chiffre两根手指操了进来，Adam尖叫出声。痛，但感觉很好，而且实在太多，太快了。

Le Chiffre异常轻松地找到了他的前列腺，手指以稳定的节奏进出，每一次插入都击中他体内的敏感点，让他坠至更深的盲目疯狂中。

“哦，操，”他喃喃着，翘高屁股，臀部随着Le Chiffre的动作而起伏。只要再多一点，他就可以直接射了，不用触碰阴茎，屁股火烧火燎。

“哦天，操我。”

伴着最后一丝破碎的意志，他吞下了舌尖上呼之欲出的耻辱的“求你”。如果Le Chiffre想让他乞求，他就得更努力一点。

然而这并不是那么容易的，而且Le Chiffre也没有那么仁慈，不会对Adam绝望的恳求做出让步。他很块抽开了身，徒留下Adam一人，把他空空晾在那里。

这几乎足以让他重新考虑起乞求的立场了。他渴望Le Chiffre的手指，他的老二，渴望任何东西进来缓解他隐隐的疼痛。

“一切都会好的，Mr. Towers，”他保证道。

Adam还没来得及反抗，某种坚硬而光滑的玩意儿就挤进了他体内。不管那是什么，都比两根手指要粗得多，随着Le Chiffre把它塞进屁股，Adam肺里的空气被尽数挤出。

“很好，”Le Chiffre称赞道。

“什么鬼东西？”Adam用嘶哑的声音说，这扩张简直让人无法忍受。

“我相信你对塞插的概念很熟悉，我就不必用冗长的解释来破坏气氛了。”

Le Chiffre用另一下推入强调了他的话，然后不遗余力地肛塞往里滑去，直到张开的基部扣住Adam已经过度敏感的穴口。有一件事是肯定的：他从没吞下过这样大的道具。痛感是磨人的。

Adam的每一次呼吸都会使玩具摩擦过他的内壁，蹭上他的前列腺，他不知道自己所感受到的究竟是快乐还是痛苦了。

他不可能一直这样站着，随着一声微弱的低呼，Adam瘫倒在椅子上，四肢交付，甚至不在乎这个姿势会把自己在Le Chiffre冰冷的目光下打得更开。

温柔的手指拂过Adam凌乱的头发，顺着他汗水涔涔的脖子往下游走，栖息在他涂满润滑剂的臀眼上。

“真是漂亮。”

“操你的，”Adam咬牙切齿地说。

“好了，好了，Mr. Towers，没必要这么粗鲁。毕竟我们是在这里进行采访。请表现得更专业一点。”

要不是因为他屁股里的巨大肛塞，Adam确信自己可以想出一个机智的反驳。可照目前的情况看，他只能发出几声断断续续的呻吟和半心半意的咒骂。

无怪他那可怜巴巴的咕哝只能激起Le Chiffre的轻声一笑。他从Adam身边抽开，再次悠闲惬意地坐上扶手椅。

“转过去，”他低吟道。

Adam照做了，呻吟着，每一次移动都会使肛塞移位，碾过他肿胀的前列腺。

“张开你的腿，向前移，让我看到你。”

这个命令也是不容置喙的。

Adam往垫子里陷得更深了些，硬挺的分身跳撞上他的小腹，下身与肚脐上积满了前液。简直荒谬。自从寄宿学校后，他就没这么湿过了，而那时他还只是十几岁的毛头小子，还只知道跟自己的手称兄道弟。

“高兴了吗？”他把脚抵在椅子边上，双手紧握大腿，让自己保持敞开的姿态，以便让Le Chiffre看到他。

“正是。”

在Le Chiffre的目光扫过一旁桌子时，Adam意识到，他的录音机还在录音，怒火从他的嗓子眼里蹭蹭冒出来。

“这都是你计划好的，”他指责道，但被无视了。

Le Chiffre只是跷起二郎腿，把双手交叠在膝上，对Adam点点头。“请继续，Mr. Towers，你的提问。”

Adam张着嘴，盯着对面的男人。“你——不是认真的吧!”

Le Chiffre皱起了眉头。

他完全是认真的。

“你这天杀的混蛋，”Adam嘶嘶道。

天啊，他连自己的名字都要想不起来了，更别提他为这次采访准备的问题了。他那被欲望迷得稀里糊涂的大脑能想出的所有问题都在围着他的老二，以及他打算什么时候把老二塞进Adam身体里打转。

“真是活见鬼……”

他太想被操了，假装不被操是毫无意义的，虽然肛塞插得他很开很满，却不足以让他射精。Adam需要一根又粗又大的鸡巴插进自己屁股。

“那可不是一个问题。”

Adam知道，Le Chiffre在享受他的苦楚。看自己完全落在他手里被紧紧掌控，令这人愉悦；他知道，没有他的允许，Adam是不会碰自己的，他知道他所有的命令都会被遵守。而所有这一切都不费吹灰之力，只消他用上自己那带着口音的声音与本人压迫性的存在。

Adam还没来得及决定是继续辱骂Le Chiffre还是求他用精液把自己灌满，对方就从口袋里掏出一个不起眼的小装置，按下了按钮。

Adam尖叫着，向后仰起头，手指抠着椅子坐垫，体内的肛塞开始猛烈震动。

“太激烈了吗，Mr. Towers？我该关小一点吗？”Le Chiffre的语言冷然，没有一丝关心，但也不是嘲讽。

Adam这会儿几乎已经语无伦次。前列腺受到的持续攻击使他无法把精力集中在任何事上，只有灼热的快感直逼他内里。

他勉强点了一下头，更像是耷拉下脑袋，真的，但这就足够了。很快，这种震动就减弱了，立刻变成了令人愉快的嗡嗡声，变成脊椎上一股柔和的刺激。

“你想要射了吗，Mr. Towers？”Le Chiffre问道。

Adam冲他眨巴着眼，睫毛上挂满了自己的泪水。他无法说出完整的话来。

“我想你是，”Le Chiffre替他回答，“不过，你不会的。除非我给你明确的许可。”

又一次随意地按下按钮，他增加了震动强度。Adam抽搐着、尖叫着，一个不小心的动作导致肛塞直接压上肿胀的前列腺，他几乎要从座位上滑落下来。

要结束这一切太容易了。Adam想，他只要伸出手抓住他那被忽视的阴茎，给自己来一发手淫。如果他足够幸运的话，他会把Le Chiffre量身定制的衣服裤子射得到处都是。他可以在这之后拔掉肛塞，把它扔到对方得意的脸上，然后起身离开。

他没有这么做。

相反的，Adam哭泣着、呻吟着，弓起背，在椅子上扭动着，同时诅咒着看着他，毫不掩饰自己兴奋的Le Chiffre。

“你的颜色？”一会儿过后，他问道。

现在Adam真的已经一塌糊涂，浑身颤抖，气喘不已，沦落为滚烫发情乞求鸡巴操进自己身体里的淫荡婊子了。

“黄——黄色！”他咬牙切齿道。

“我明白了。”

Le Chiffre的表情软化了，震动也逐渐减弱，直到完全停止。

“过来。他对Adam示意，伸出一只手来表示邀请。

Adam用尽最后一点力气，从椅子上滑下来，四肢着地——他不相信自己颤抖的双腿还能支撑起来——爬到等着他的人身边。

Adam的服从所换来的回报便是头上摸宠物般温柔的一抚，而Adam拉紧脖子，就像一只该死的狗一样用鼻子蹭上这种温存触碰。

“Mr. Towers，真令人印象深刻，”Le Chiffre称赞道，“你表现得很好。”

他俯下身，手伸到Adam的臀瓣之间，用力拉着肛塞张开的底部。这又引出了一声轻轻的呜咽与从Adam分身顶部渗出的更多前液，溅在崭新的地毯上。

接触来得快去得也快，没过一会儿，Le Chiffre便在座位上直起身，前臂搭在椅扶上，两腿伸开，好让Adam清楚看到他裤子上那支起的帐篷。

“我们之前一直在谈论你那非凡的吸吮阴茎的能力，”Le Chiffre说，声音近乎温柔，Adam从男人大腿之间的位置抬起头，看着他。“我希望你能好好利用这些能力。让我只靠你的嘴射出来，作为回报，我也会让你释放。”

毫无疑问，这是一个挑战，而Adam无法对此置之不理。不多浪费一秒，他抓住Le Chiffre的裤子拉链，迅速拉下。

他的内裤和往常一样是黑色的，但即使深色的布料也无法掩盖前面晶莹的湿渍。Adam又花了片刻来欣赏他招摇大露的春光对Le Chiffre产生影响的证据，然后拉下四角裤，硬挺的阴茎随之跳出。

它和第一次一样迷人，又粗又长，包皮完美无损。

Adam愉悦地一哼，把包皮剥开，露出龟头。它被前液打湿，呈着深红的颜色。考虑到他那被忽视的阴茎的状态，Le Chiffre的自我控制能力绝对非凡。

不需要再耐心等待了，Adam决定，自己把硬滑的老二顶部含进嘴里。

Adam想让Le Chiffre求它，以此报复他在这人手里所受的折磨。他把舌头贴在马眼上，舔着那里的精液，两人都呻吟起来。

Le Chiffre尝起来是如此美味，Adam无法抑制从喉咙里发出的赞赏之声。

Adam从来都是贪婪，饥渴的，总是想要更多，不知餍足也永不满足，不管是在床上还是床下。而现在，他想让Le Chiffre浓浓烈烈地射进他喉咙里。想要在舌尖上品尝男人的味道，想要他呻吟出Adam的名字，就像淫秽的祈祷。

他把整根阴茎吞了下去，它在他嘴里抽动着。他打开喉咙，让它滑下去，直到自己的鼻子被压入Le Chiffre阴茎根部深色的毛发丛里。

呼吸成了挑战，现在几乎都不可能了，Adam感到血气涌向他的头。他的身体为大脑提氧做着绝望的尝试。

Adam不在乎。

他只在乎自己牙齿啃咬那块坚硬的肉时，Le Chiffre发出的呼吸声与他不由自主挺起的胯部。Adam知道他就要到了，他忍不住偷偷瞄了眼Le Chiffre的脸，但他没有停止吮舔那根迷人老二的每一寸。

Le Chiffre的脸上布满了汗珠，他沉声咆哮着，上唇后拉，龇出了锋利的犬齿。这是个美丽的表情，Adam加倍努力起来，渴望看到这个人一泻万丈。甚至连压在前列腺上轻轻振动的肛塞都被Adam忘记了。

直到Le Chiffre争抢遥控器的那一刻——他的手指颤抖着，几乎抓不住这个小小的设备——随着一声胜利的低吼，把震动开到了最大。

Adam的尖叫声堵在阴茎周围，几乎窒息，他的整个身体抽搐向前。

这是一个游戏，在另一股浓厚的精液冲过他的舌头时，Adam提醒自己。Le Chiffre还在玩，他不打算输。

Adam也是。

他在绝望中生出了近乎非人的决心，强迫自己身体放松，减少前列腺上的压力和想要在地毯上摩擦身体的冲动。

相反的，他专注于礼拜着Le Chiffre的分身，每一次抽动都伴着呻吟，仿佛他才是从这种行为中获得快乐的人。在某种程度上，他是。天上珍馐尝起来也不可能比他舌尖上Le Chiffre的前液更加美味了。这就像催情剂，每咽下一口，他的后穴就会在肛塞上震颤。

用不了多久自己就要射了，不用碰到阴茎。

Adam再一次加快了他的节奏，唾液与精液顺着他的下巴滴落到Le Chiffre的裤子上。他根本不在乎。他最后一次吞下Le Chiffre的老二，深深埋进他喉底，几欲窒息。

Le Chiffre的高潮出其不意地击中了Adam。粘稠的白色精液充满了他的嘴，使得Adam都无法阻止它从自己唇边流出。好吧，反正Le Chiffre的裤子和地毯都已经毁了。

他尽其所能地吞下去，从那根老二上榨取出一切他认为有价值的东西，甚至得寸进尺，直到他上方的Le Chiffre咕哝呻吟着化作一团糟。

随着一声轻微的扑通，Adam终于退了出去，伸出舌头舔着凝在皮肤上的精液，他抬头看着Le Chiffre，就像逮到金丝雀的猫一样高兴。

“过来，”他们的目光相遇，Le Chiffre沙哑说道。

Adam无需再被告知第二遍。他摇晃着尽可能迅速地爬起来，跨坐到Le Chiffre腿上。在有些软下的老二摩擦上他的会阴时，一声呜咽从Adam的喉咙里涌出。

“求你，”他喘息着，最终沦落到乞求的地步，结果被Le Chiffre长驱直入的舌封缄了口。

他舔着Adam嘴里残留的精液，手从Adam的脖颈移到他的后背，最后，操他妈的最后，落到他的臀瓣之间。

肛塞突然从他身上拔了出来，Adam的哭喊声落入Le Chiffre尽数嘴里，分身射出的精液都喷在衬衫上。

他感到空虚，但只有那么一瞬，他体内随即被Le Chiffre的三根手指占据，疯狂地在臀里进出，带着惊人的准确性，次次击中他的前列腺。

他射的时候，感觉就像潮水冲走了所有痛苦，漂浮在纯粹的欢愉海洋上。一切紧张的情绪都离开了他的身体，他瘫倒在Le Chiffre身上，突然之间变得疲惫不堪。

Adam沉思着，法国人把它称为“小死一回”不是没有道理的。他从来没有如此接近过温柔的不省人事。

“出色的表演，Mr. Towers，”Le Chiffre低声说道，声音低哑，可不止有一些气喘。

Adam怒哼一声，从Le Chiffre汗水淋漓的胸膛上抬起头，在他优美的唇上印下纯洁的一吻。

“你不觉得是该叫我的名字了吗？”他一边问着，一边伸出舌头懒洋洋地舔着Le Chiffre的上唇。

他纹丝不动，唇在Adam诱哄的嘴下毫无反应。然后，叹了口气，在Adam裸露的肌肤上呼出温暖的气息，把鼻子埋进他湿漉的头发里。

“如你所愿……Adam。”


End file.
